Episode 901 (13th August 1969)
Plot Len starts his inspection of Ray's business. Val warns Alice that Beattie will worry about her inheritance if her father marries her. She and Val make plans to make it appear that Alice is financially independent. Jack goes on a bowling holiday for a week and Annie asks Lucille to help behind the bar but she can't. Annie has no option but to need Betty to stay for the week but can't bring herself to ask her. Betty tells Annie she'll not work her notice and goes. Ray wants to jack in the OAP homes job but Dave refuses to listen and makes plans to get Len out of the way. Beattie Pearson arrives to see her father and gives a cautious approval to Alice. Val invites her to stay with her and Ken. The residents try to kid her that Alice is well off but good with money. A phone is installed in the Rovers' bar. Annie can't cope with serving on her own. Annie rings Cyril and asks to speak to him on a delicate matter. She calls in on him at the Corner Shop and tells him that Jack was too hasty in asking Betty to leave. He retorts that she made nasty insinuations about his wife and suggests she should speak to Betty herself. Annie can't bring herself to apologise. Beattie overhears Alice asking Lucille for drinks on the slate. Len looks over the tender plans. Cyril brings lots of friends into the Rovers when Annie is struggling on her own. She tells Betty that if she wished to come back, she's sure they could come to an arrangement. Betty refuses. Beattie tells Val that she's discovered Alice has no money and tells her she's going to stop the wedding. Cast Regular cast *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Cyril Turpin - William Moore Guest cast *Alice Pickins - Doris Hare *Dave Smith - Reginald Marsh *Beattie Pearson - Gabrielle Daye Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *1 Coronation Street - Back room *14 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *Corner Shop - Shop and back room *Ray Langton Contractors Limited - Workshop Notes *In a continuity error, Beattie Pearson refers to her husband as "Fred" instead of the established Norman Pearson. *Doris Speed drops some glasses at the end of a scene in the Rovers and the sound of them falling on to the floor carries on to the next scene set in Ken and Val’s maisonette *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which Annie gets to the end of her tether and Beattie tries to untie the knot. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,750,000 homes (4th place). Notable dialogue Albert Tatlock: "You don’t happen to have a drop of rum in the house, do you?" Valerie Barlow: "What a shame. I gave the last bottle to the twins half an hour ago." Category:1969 episodes